The (Un)Happy engagement of Violet Harper
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Violet and David have been together for two years and just got engaged, seeming happy enough on the surface. And everything is going wonderfully until Fred Bugg's old friend comes to America for a long visit and befriends Violet, the friend being Brion Markov.
1. The start of the (un)happy engagement

Summary: Violet and David have been together for two years and just got engaged, seeming happy enough on the surface. And everything is going wonderfully until Fred Bugg's old friend comes to America for a long visit and befriends Violet, the friend being Brion Markov.

'-'

AN: Here we have the (Un)Happy engagement of Violet Harper, the more I actually thought about this story the more I have planned for it and trust me I have big plans for this. Something I wish to make clear before starting this story, David Tluc is a character I didn't make up per say, in the original outsiders comics at one point, Halo is engaged to a guy named David. They break off their engagement later I am not quite sure why but they do, so I thought it would be nice to have Violet's fiance in this be named David, his last name I came up with on my own. For those who have read 'Matchmaker; Forager' will notice similarities in the living arrangements between the stories, in that they are exactly the same. If it ain't broke, don't fix. And to preference, Merliah, Bart, and Roy are 22, Violet, Forager, Harper, Rocky, Jaime, are 23, Brion, Vic, and Goliath are 24, and David is 25. These are the main characters and who we will see the most, as more characters are introduced I will state their ages and such to make it clear. Merliah, Rocky, and Goliath are original characters of mine, the rest are owned by DC. Without further ado, on with the show.

'-'

[Gotham City]

[January 21, 2018 22:18, EST]

It is a beautiful snowy Friday night in Gotham, snow gently falling and covering the ground and everything in a thin layer. There are people walking about and enjoying the night, but many are also inside whether it be in their homes or in an establishment of sorts.

In one apartment a group of friends are hanging out, all in their early to mid twenties. The group consisted of Rocky West, Merliah Moon, Harper Row, Victor Stone, Roy Harper, Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen, and Goran 'Goliath' Knight. There are two other members of the group that aren't present at the moment, Violet Harper and Fred 'Forager' Bugg.

(AN:This is the same description of the apartment from Matchmaker; Forager so if you read that you don't have to read this again.) The apartment they are in is Rocky and Violet's, unofficially Merliah's as well. The apartment was very nice, in a good neighborhood in a nice building, even had a doorman and one of the buildings that you had to buzz to get in if you didn't have a key. They were on the fifth floor, the apartment a two bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and an extra little space by living room that was it's on small room, though there was no door they simply used a curtain to seperate it from the living room. The layout of the apartment is when you enter you are in the living room with the kitchen directly to your left, an island and two different floors essentially being the only thing separating the two rooms. The kitchen was a little on the small side but still spacious, just best to have no more than five people in there if cooking is in progress. On the living room side of the island there are chairs so people can sit at the island. The living room is more than triple the size of the kitchen, very large and spacious with a large couch, a large coffee table in front of it, a recliner on one side of the table and on the other a loveseat, the tv opposite of the couch and perfect for the two side seats to watch comfortably, the tv atop a dresser. The extra little room apart of the living room that they cut off occasionally with the curtain was going to have a table in it to eat at, but instead a mini couch is there that is a pullout, the room a mini guest room that most dub Merliah's room as she typically sleeps there. There is a mini hallway a fair distant behind the couch, going down the hallway will lead to on the left a closet on the side and at the end Rocky's room, opposite of the closet is the bathroom and to the right of Rocky's room is Violet's room. The apartment was very quaint and homey, the furniture very mismatched but that gave it a nice charm.

Rocky is in the kitchen getting snacks for everyone, Merliah is sitting on the island with her feet in one of the chair, Roy next to her on one of the chairs, in the seating area Vic is in the recliner, Jaime, Bart, and Harper are on the couch, and Goliath sitting on an ottoman that goes to the love seat.

Rocky is a Caucasian girl, petite, blue eyes and bright red hair reaching her shoulder blades with a pink cloth headband tied around her ears the knot above her left ear. She is in bright pink dress, corset like top with three black buttons on the front, at her waist the skirt flares and puffs out reaching to her mid-thigh, thick straps holding the dress up, her legs covered in a pair of black leggings. At the moment she is wearing no shoes as they make her feel uncomfortable.

Merliah is a tan skinned girl, slightly muscular, waist length brown hair in a braid with the hair around her head slightly puffed, pale green eyes. Her outfit shocking many, she in a white tank top, dark blue jean shorts with a pair of black leggings under them at the urging of her friends, red sneakers, a maroon midriff jacket with the sleeves rolled to under her elbows.

Harper is a Caucasian girl with gray eyes and short hair dyed blue with the sides shaven. She wears black ear piercings and lipstick. Her outfit consists of a black leather jacket, a brown top underneath, black leggings and boots.

Jaime is a Hispanic male with light brown skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. He has a thin, but fit frame. He is in a gray sweatshirt with a black t-shirt under it, jeans, and sneakers.

Bart is a Caucasian male with a slim physical build, brown hair and green eyes. He is in a baseball style shirt with white as the main color and the sleeves yellow, jeans, and sneakers.

Vic has deep brown skin, brown eyes, and a lean, muscular build. His hair is black and kept in a buzz cut with a surgical line that begins on his temples, runs slightly upwards and then bee-lines around his head, coalescing at the back. He also has a widow's peak hairline. He is in a sleeveless silver hoodie shirt, black jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Roy has auburn hair in a buzz cut and blue eyes, slim and muscular figure. His right arm below his elbow is a mechanical prosthetic arm as when he was a team he lost his real arm in an accident. He wears a black blouson jacket, a dark red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Goliath is a tall, lean, muscular man, rather handsome, dark brown hair styled very nicely, hazel eyes. He is in a brown dress with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, beige eyes, beige dress pants, and brown loafers.

The group all lives more or less close to one another. Jaime and Bart have an apartment right next to Violet and Rocky, Fred lives in an RV that he usually keeps parked a block or two away from the building. Vic lives in the building as well but he is on the third floor, he has a roommate as well, Gar Logan. Harper lives 5 blocks away in another apartment with her roommate Cassandra Cain. Roy, Goliath, and Merliah each live on their own but the group never goes to their places or really knows where they live, and in the case with Merliah she spends so much time at Rocky and Violet's many think she lives there.

"Ugh! I'm starving! Where's the food!" Bart cried in agony, many of the other's chuckling at him.

"Almost done." Rocky called back from the kitchen.

"Y'know Rock, with how great of a cook you are you should try cooking meat sometime." Vic suggested offhandedly, but everyone knew what he was doing. Out of their whole friend group, Rocky truly was the best cook, she made great meals, even just setting up platters as she was doing now, just tasted best when she did it. The thing about Rocky is that she is a vegetarian, she doesn't like to eat meat and as an extension doesn't like to cook meat. Her friends did understand that and accepted it, but if they ever wanted any they had to go somewhere else as Rocky also didn't want the apartment smelling like meat. They also knew that if she ever did cook meat it would probably taste great and have tried convincing her to do so but she refuses.

"If you guys are really itching for some meat, I'm not keeping you here." Rocky replied with a smirk, entering the living room with a vegetable platter in one hand and the other a tray filled with various kinds of nuts and even had some cookies on it.

"Don't listen to Vic, we all your food no matter what and wouldn't want to leave you alone." Jaime smoothed over, Rocky sitting down next to him on the couch. Rocky had a crush on Jaime, all but him were aware of it. They did encourage her to tell him how she feels but didn't want to ruin their friendship so decided to not tell him, the other's agreeing not to tell for her sake.

"Besides none of us can really cook or feel like it." Harper added, taking some almonds from the nut tray.

"And we could just order out or go out but all are too lazy." Merliah interjected as well, taking a bite out of a carrot from the kitchen as from her perch she was far from the table but there was still extra fixings in the kitchen that she could easily reach.

"Yea, some of us are so lazy we don't even go home most nights." Roy remarked, earning him a little kick from the brunette to the side of his leg, he reaching back and getting a cut up piece of celery.

"Rocky this is divine, we all greatly appreciate your efforts." Goliath interjected, he has a heavy english accent that makes him sound like a medieval knight. Part of how he got his nickname, it came from Merliah since he was rather tall and acted as if he were from medieval times, Merliah joked that he is 'Sir Goliath' or 'Knight Goliath', and he liked it so it stuck.

"Anyone else find it sad that we are a group of young adults staying in on a Friday night eating assorted veggies and nuts?" Vic asked, everyone seeming to take a minute to actually think on this.

"Don't forget we got cookies too!" Bart corrected, stuffing one into his mouth.

"Just means we don't need to be out with a bunch of strangers to have a good time." Harper countered.

"Amen to that!" Merliah cheered, popping a pistachio into her mouth.

"It is not like we are all in tonight." Goliath pointed out, dipping a cherry tomato into ranch dressing.

"Well we all know that Violet is out with David, anyone know where Forager is?" Rocky asked.

Violet is out on her two year anniversary date with her boyfriend David Tluc. The two met in college with David asking Violet out upon their first encounter, she was slightly reluctant at first but did agree to a date. They for the most part have a stable relationship and seem quite happy together. The friends weren't exactly David's biggest fans, especially Merliah and Roy, Merliah just doesn't like him and Roy and Violet are family so he is defensive of her. They all thought he was perfectly nice guy, at first and on the surface, but learning about him and interacting with him kinda brought their opinions on him down. Mainly in that he was a man quick to anger, he often tried to get Violet to do things she didn't really wish to and took him forever to take no as an answer,

Tonight the gang decided to all hangout at Rocky and Violet's as they usually did hangout there and David had been acting rather odd lately so they thought it best they be there for when Violet got back for if she needed comfort. But it seems that for some reason Forager hasn't been able to show up yet. He was given that nickname by Merliah as the first time she saw him he was foraging through Rocky's fridge for a snack, another nickname that stuck.

"What do you think is gonna happen with Violet and David?" Jaime questioned the group.

"Maybe Violet will come to her senses and dump him." Roy suggested in an annoyed tone, he really not like Violet's boyfriend. The two of them grew up during their teen years in the same house and they did grow close, he may be younger but he felt like a big brother to Violet and just didn't think David was right for her.

"We all know she is way too kind for that, it would be a soft break up and not on their anniversary. But if she did dump him tonight, I say more power to her!" Merliah voiced pumping her fist at her statement. Roy raised his hand to high five and she proudly did, the two of them the captains of the "Hate Dave" Squad.

"Could the two of you be a little more polite about Violet's relationship. She is our friend we need to be more supportive of her." Rocky chided in annoyance. She wasn't exactly David's biggest fan herself but she still wished good things for the two of them.

"We are supportive of Violet, we just don't support David." Harper countered jokingly, causing all but the redheaded girl to chuckle. A knock came at the door that brought the group out of their chuckles.

"Who is it?" Rocky questioned.

"Fred Bugg." Came from behind the door politely.

"Come in." The redhead called back, their friend coming through the door and closing it behind him.

Fred is a short, stout man with dark skin, short black hair spiked up on the top, brown eyes, a few freckles adorning his cheeks. He wore a deep red long sleeved hockey like jersey lined white and orange with a black short sleeved shirt under it, deep green cargo style pants, and black sneakers. Around his neck he wears a necklace, a blue thin crystal held around his neck with a black cord necklace.

"Fred Bugg thanks Rocky West for allowing Fred Bugg to come over." Fred thanked, taking one of the stools from the island and pulling it into the seating area.

"You know you're always welcomed here." Rocky assured, handing him a carrot as they are one of his favorites.

"That extends to not having to knock. There is a reason you have a key." Merliah reminded in a slightly snarky tone.

"Plus, the door is usually open." Bart added as well.

"Amazes me that a robber hasn't come yet." Vic joked, another round of chuckles from the room.

"I only leave it unlocked when I am home." Rocky defended, sinking into the couch.

"Relax Rock, it is just all in good fun." Jaime assured, patting her shoulder comfortingly causing the girl to slightly blush.

"So, what are Forager's friends discussing before Forager got here?" Fred asked. He often shifts between his two names when referring to himself, usually depending on where he is and who he is with.

"Wondering how Vi's date is going." Roy informed.

"Forager hopes for Violet Harper's sake, that Violet Harper's date is going well." Forager voiced. Out of the entire group, he seemed to be the most supportive of Violet's relationship to David. The order in which the most to least supportive of the friends is Forager, Rocky, Goliath, Bart, Jaime, Vic, Harper, Merliah, and Roy. It seemed Forge never had a bad thing to say about Violet's boyfriend, always so supportive of the two and happy for them. Violet and Forager have been the best of friends since high school and super supportive of one another no matter the scenario.

"Is there a reason why you are late Forge?" Harper asked in curiosity as the aforementioned male was usually punctual.

"Why yes! Forager was talking to a friend of Forager's who is coming here tomorrow. Forager must go pick him up at the airport tomorrow. Would one of Forager's friends here be so kind as to go with Forager?" Forager asked politely.

"Sorry bud, got football practice tomorrow." Vic informed sadly. He is a player on Gotham's minor league football team, their star quarterback(AN: I know nothing about sports so I am sorry if I am wrong about their being a minor league but for the purposes of this story there is.)

"Got class, sorry." Bart told, finishing off the last of the cookies.

"Same." Roy added too, he, Bart, and Merliah all still in college. Roy is learning all about archery, Bart going for mechanics, and Merliah in for marine biology.

"I got a job shadow at the aquarium." Merliah informed.

"I am already helping out Cassandra, sorry." Harper apologized.

"Me and Jaime are going to be at the soup kitchen tomorrow. So sorry Forager." Rocky said sadly.

"I am working a double shift at the diner tomorrow. Oh I do apologize." Goliath tacked on, he works at a medieval themed diner, they all wondered if he became the way he is from working there or has always been like this and started working there because it fit him.

"Perhaps Violet Harper will be able to join Forager." Forager hoped aloud. As he finished speaking, the door to the apartment started to open.

"Speak of the angel, and she shall appear." Merliah joked with a smirk, but it fading seeing that not only was Violet coming in, but David as well.

Violet is a slim, olive-skinned girl with brown eyes and medium-length brown hair, though she wears a hijab to cover her head. For the date she is in a dark purple dress with a rounded collar, the sleeves reaching to her mid forearms, the skirt is long and slim reaching past her knees, a pair of black tights adorn her legs, and purple flats on her feet. At the moment she also has on a violet covered coat, and is wearing only one of her mittens and that is the one for her left hand.

David is a Caucasian tall male, lean and somewhat muscular, he had short blonde hair that he kept nice and combed, dark brown eyes that nearly looked black. He is currently wearing a black tuxedo.

"Evening." David greeted kindly. David was quite aware that the group didn't like him, but there were plenty of things he didn't like about his girlfriends friends as well.

"Evening." Everyone replied, not sounding as happy, all but Forager.

"How was Violet Harper and David Tluc's date?" Forgaer asked, his arms outstretched for a hug from his friend, she happily complying.

"It was wonderful, and I have great news." Violet started, this catching everyone's attention.

"Anyone wanna guess?" David tried in an attempt of friendliness.

"I would but my idea of great news might be different from yours." Roy told, causing some silent chuckles, glares, and a subtle fist bump from Merliah.

"And any of my suggestions will get me yelled at." Merliah added, getting the same result.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Harper requested.

"Well, we are engaged!" Violet revealed, taking off her glove to show her left hand, on it a 14K white gold 2mm knife edge solitaire engagement ring.

"Definitely different ideas." Roy mummered, Merliah patting his shoulder sympathetically. Everyone else was cheering and happily clapping, Rocky and Harper getting up to hug to hug Violet, Goliath shook hands with David in congratulations. The two were somewhat friendly with one another, more so than anyone else in the group was with David.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you two." Rocky proclaimed in glee, the two sitting down in the love seat.

"Did he do some cheesy proposal with hiding the ring with your food or in the champagne?" Bart asked, attempting to make small talk.

"I don't get why people do that, I mean, how can one be sure the ring will come out when it's poured, could get stuck in there. Then the ring is all wet and sticky, that is so silly." Merliah chimed in, earning agreement from her fellow friends.

"Well I didn't do the champagne cliche, after our meal I asked them to bring over a dessert I called in about earlier, it said marry me in icing, I got down on one knee, and asked her if she wanted to marry me." David informed.

"Sounds nice and simple." Jaime commented, not in a criticizing manor, just stating what it sounded like to him.

"I think that's nice personally, I mean I would want to be proposed to romantically, but a simple ask would suit me just fine, I don't need a big, flashy proposal." Rocky elebaroted, her tone getting dreamy as she imagined getting proposed to by a certain hispanic.

"It was nice, I liked it." Violet agreed, giving David a peck on the cheek.

"What I'm getting from this story is that you two had cake and didn't bring any back for us." Victor said, Merliah and Bart agreeing with him in this realization.

"Fred Bugg is very happy for Violet Harper and David Tluc on Violet Harper and David Tluc's engagement. Though Fred Bugg does have a favor to ask, are Violet Harper and or David Tluc busy tomorrow?" Fred asked, slightly nervous as he was down to his last friend for help and her partner. When David is around he refers to himself as Fred and not Forager as when they first met David mocked his nickname.

"Sorry Fred, my tv is broken so I got to wait for the repairman to come tomorrow." David revealed.

"I don't believe I am doing anything tomorrow." Violet informed, Fred lighting up at the news.

"Wondrous! Fred Bugg is picking up Fred Bugg's friend at the airport, Fred Bugg's friend will be staying with Fred Bugg while Fred Bugg's friend is in America. Fred Bugg hope's it isn't too much trouble to ask Violet Harper to accompany Fred Bugg as Fred Bugg is quite nervous." Fred revealed. Unbeknownst to the aforementioned boy, Merliah and Roy had a drinking game they played involving Fred. They would take a drink whenever he referred to someone by their full name, usually alternating with one person drinking when he says his name, the other doing it for saying other's names. They also don't just use alcohol, any beverage they are drinking. Tonight is Merliah's turn for when Fred says his name, Roy for when he says anyone else's.

"Sure, I would love to join you." Violet confirmed, Fred cheering in joy.

"Yes! Fred Bugg and Violet Harper shall pick up Fred Bugg's friend tomorrow at the airport." Fred cheered.

"Y'know, you never really have mentioned this friend before, who are they even?" Harper asked, making everyone realize that indeed Fred hadn't revealed much about this friend. He has talked about a friend from Europe that he messages before, but anything about this friend specifically alludes.

"Fred Bugg's friends will learn about Fred Bugg's friend when Fred Bugg's friend gets here." Was all he would provide.

'-'

The next day around 11 in the morning, Violet and Forager are at the airport waiting for Forager's friend to show up. Violet is now dressed as she normally does, a dark purple top with a wide round collar the sleeves going to above her elbows with a belt around her waist, the shirt actually reaching past her but mostly making it seem like a dress, a dark camo green jacket over her shirt that is the same length as her top with the sleeves rolled to under her elbows, blue jean capris, and black ankle boots. She also did have her engagement ring on, those who have noticed it complimented on it.

The plane just touched down, Violet and Forager waiting at the gate as that is what he promised his friend. They were standing near one of the many rows of seats for people to wait in for the plane, a little ways away from the gate so they could see it but not be in anyone's way.

"I know you are being mysterious about this friend of yours but, I don't suppose you could tell me what he at least looks like a little so I can help spot him?" Violet asked politely. Fred is still stuck in not letting anyone know anything about his friend, not even Violet just to help point him out so they don't miss him.

"Don't worry Violet Harper, Forager will be able to spot Forager's friend." Forager assured with a bright smile, Violet couldn't help but return it as the two turned back to watch people come off the plane. For a few minutes they just stood there watching, the crowd slowly thinning down. Violet started to get anxious about this, she did trust Forager but he was being so secretive about this it made her wonder just what the friend was like. The two had met in an online chat group and became friends from there, they started chatting around the time Forager and Violet started college. The only information Violet truly knows is that they come from a good family and is a year older than Violet.

This left Violet to wonder just what he was like, the entire group even. They all had a theory of sorts, some were pretty tame and made sense, others were outrageous and very far fetched. They did know nothing about him so even the crazier theories weren't completely discarded. Perhaps the craziest came from Merliah, that he is a high school dropout that has been to juvie and jail, body covered in piercings and tattoos, and that he had a peg leg.

"Forager just got a text, Forager's friend is about to come of the plane." Forager stated, bringing Violet out of her musing's.

"That's good to know." Violet chirped happily.

"Oh, there is Forager's friend, Brion!" Forager called, waving his hand to catch the attention of this Brion. Violet looked to see just who he was, eyes going wide in shock at the sight of the man walking towards them.

Brion, to state it simply, is a very handsome and attractive man. Fair skinned with short ginger brown hair that was slightly messy with one particular strand laying in front of his forehead and sideburns down his face, deep brown eyes, slim but muscular figure that is quite lean, very athletic. He is wearing a gray t-shirt with a black long sleeved turtleneck with a zipper on it but he has the sleeves pushed up his forearms and the zipper slightly down, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He also has a black messenger bag slung across his body.

"Brion, Fred Bugg is so happy to see Brion!" Fred cheered as Brion reached the two, both men embracing.

"Likewise, sorry I took so long, nearly forgot my bag on the plane." Brion explained as the two released their embrace. He then noticed Violet standing next to his friend, she looking rather shy and timid at the moment but a smile ever present on her face. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Violet Harper, it is very nice to meet you." Violet greeted, extending a hand for the two to shake.

"Likewise, Fred has told me much about you." Brion revealed as he shook the girls hand, she couldn't help but blush slightly at that, but immediately shook it off.

"I wish I could say the same but he has kept anything on you a secret." Violet informed, Brion couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this.

"He did inform me that he didn't share much, but I also asked him not to." Brion stated, the two finally releasing hands.

"Violet Harper and Brion will have much time to get to know Violet Harper and Brion respectively. For now, we must get Brion's luggage." Fred reminded, the two nodding in agreement and started to head towards baggage claim.

Violet couldn't deny that Brion was a very handsome man and so polite as well. The entire journey through the airport the two did converse, not revealing too much about each other but did indeed know one another better now. She learned that he came to America as he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do for a living and came for more options. She also learned that he has a twin brother and a younger sister, and apparently that Fred and Brion met before in their teen years, but had reconnected in college. He will be staying with Fred in his RV while in America, and is planning on looking for a job which Violet offered to help him find.

She shared that she works at a pediatrician's office, that she lives with an old friend and even included Merliah living with them-though did state that she was more of an overstayed guess-, and that she just got engaged. She nearly forgot that she was engaged actually, only bringing it up as he noticed her ring, and she swore that for a second he looked sad when she told him. He did ask about David and she shared some info on him but quickly changed the subject. For whatever reason she didn't wish to talk about her engagement with Brion, not that she didn't trust him, just felt odd to her. She half felt as if she was getting a crush on Brion, but shook that thought away, she is happily engaged to a man she loves.

At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.

'-'

AN: In all honesty this should have been posted earlier but yesterday for some reason my internet stopped working late yesterday and until now I haven't been able to fix the problem, turns out it got disabled somehow and I just re enabled it. And here we have the first chapter, I liked how it came out and honestly really excited about this story. I do have much planned for it and considering on this story being my main focus for Briolet. What do you all think so far, and how do you think this engagement is going to go, especially with Brion around. Also I would like to give a shout out to my friend, on archive of our own they are undertaleuniverse and on are ANewStartForMe, a great briolet writer, check out their works, very amazing, trust me. Until next time, let me know what you think, vote, enjoy, have a good day, stay whelmed and feel the aster!


	2. The (un)happy couple

AN: So I have decided to continue with Violet's (un)happy engagement, this story I honestly have the most thoughts for at the moment and wish to continue to play out. Though I do have a question for everyone that I would really love your opinions on, it is involving Rocky, and Jaime as well. As I have made semi obvious I believe, I have made them have an attraction to one another-or at the very least Rocky attracted to him-, should I have them be in a relationship or should I keep them just friends with giving Rocky a different love interest down the road and Jaime one as well, his will either be Traci or Bart. This chapter takes place a week after the first chapter, most won't have too big of a time skip and like this take place within a day or so, some might extend longer. Without further ado, on with the show!

'-'

[January 29, 10:37]

It is a snowy Saturday, the snow falling gently outside but not so much that one couldn't see in front of them, though if one does choose to go outside it would be best to bundle up and not go to far.

Brion has been in America and has been settling in quite nicely. He and Forager are great roommates for one another, they get along great in person and so far Brion has gotten along great with the other's. With Goliath, as he himself would say, are becoming 'smashing mates', Brion finding him slightly eccentric-everyone does-but a good guy. Harper did find Brion charming and handsome but thought him too prim and proper to actually date, nice guy as a friend though. Rocky thought of him as a great guy and very nice, Brion in return found her sweet and her cooking divine. Vic and Brion were at odds with each other at first, the two slowly warming up to one another, but it indeed is going very slowly. Jaime are becoming good friends, and once they learned they each fluently speak a language other than english they started teaching one another and made a game out of it. Bart often that joked that the two were related because of their hair, at first it annoyed Brion but now he played along and acted as if Bart was his little brother. Roy and Brion seemed standoffish with one another but everyone concluded they did get along well, just Roy is usually standoffish with no people. Merliah kept making fun of him-and still does as she does with everyone-at first which quite irritated him, but Brion got used to it and even sent back his own joking insults.

Violet was perhaps the happiest to have Brion around. He was a very sweet and caring man, he was always kind to her during the week he has been around. Violet offered to help show him around along with Fred, the two taking turns, the others in the group have been helping out as well but most of the work is being done by Violet and Fred. He was always so kind to her and so helpful, even with just small stuff such as reaching things in the higher cupboards of the kitchen. The two have been spending much time together, whether it be Violet showing Brion around Gotham or just sitting around Forager's RV or Rocky's apartment, the two were usually seen together and enjoying one another's company. They continued to learn about one another, if one paid attention they would notice they each skipped over certain parts of their history but neither seemed to noticed the dance they each did. Merliah kept joking about the two acting couple as they did in a way, the two simply brushed it off, with Violet reminding the girl that she is engaged. Something that was interesting was within the entire week, Brion and David have yet to meet. The two seemed to just keep missing each other, so close to encountering but always missing one another, whether that was a good or bad thing no one really knows.

At the moment in the apartment, Rocky is cutting up vegetables, Merliah, Bart, and Roy are watching cartoons on the tv in the living room-Roy on the couch and the other two on the couch-, and Violet is in her room getting ready for brunch with David. This is a typical Saturday morning in the apartment, Rocky doing something with food as she usually liked to do so, and some members of the group hanging out there, usually Merliah and Bart among them with how much time Merliah spends there and that Bart is next door. Vic might be there as well, depends.

Speaking of him, he just entered the apartment, right now only in sweatpants, toned chest on display as he wore no shirt.

"Hey Rock, do you have any tofu eggs? We're out and Gar is too lazy to go out and get some himself." Vic asked, standing in the arch way of the kitchen, making the redhead stop in her actions.

"I think I do, let me check." Rocky informed, heading to the fridge to check.

"Why don't you just get some? You guys probably need groceries anyway." Roy pointed out, Bart shushing him so he could hear the show.

"I would, but I am entertaining a lady and don't want to keep her waiting for too long, especially if she has to wait with Gar." Vic informed.

"Why, you probably ain't gonna see this girl again. How much would it matter. Plus Perry is there too right?" Merliah pointed out, Vic glaring at the girl with the other two men agreeing with her. Out of the whole group, Vic in terms of dating is a player, often just having one night stands with women never to be seen again. Ones he did like he would see another time or two but they usually fizzled out soon after for one reason or another. As far as they all know, Violet is the only one in a real relationship, everyone else single. They all had different ideas, and hopes for their relationships, some wanting a long meaningful relationship, others a fling now and again, others want a relationship but can wait, some just not wanting to date at the moment.

Perry refers to Perdita, Gar's girlfriend of 6 months. She is a lovely girl, a year older than Gar who is 20, the two met at a party and through mutual friends of sorts and they really hit it off. Gar and Perdita did get along with the group, they both were just always super busy and unofficial members of the group. The girls did often go shopping with Perdita especially as she had the best fashion sense of them all.

"If I choose to see her again, it is none of your business. She is a lovely girl with a great personality." Vic defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's her name?" Bart asked, finally engaged as it was a commercial.

"Uh, Liz...Laur...Lia…" Vic kept trailing off, seeming to have a hard time remembering, causing Roy and Merliah to smirk and try to supress chuckles. "It's none of your business!"

"I was just curious." Bart replied sounding offended, he did truly want to know her name. Often when Vic has a girl they ask her name and a fair amount of the time he doesn't remember. Merliah, Roy, even Harper do it to make fun of him, anyone else that asks is truly interested.

"Here ya go. There are only 4 eggs left so you guys can have them." Rocky assured, handing over the carton of eggs. Both Rocky and Gar are vegetarians, this often annoys their friends as they don't like even seeing others eat meat around them, but it was nice in times when one was out of something, the other might have it. So often when you are around one of them you can't have meat which means most nights the group eat meals that contain none, on the bright side it means many of their meals are super healthy.

"Thanks Rock. Gonna head back down before Gar makes me sound like a jerk or something to, Lil...Luc...Lay…" He still couldn't remember her name.

"Would you like me to come with? I could meet her." Rocky offered kindly, Vic was about to decline but then realized the benefits of this.

"Yea, sure. Come along." Vic agreed, the two heading out of the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"He could have at least answered my question." Bart cried outraged, sinking into the couch. Merliah and Roy rolled their eyes at their friend, but Merliah did pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think he knew the answer either." Roy comforted, this confusing the other red head more.

"Has David arrived yet?" Violet asked, coming out of her bedroom and into the living room, standing behind the couch.

"Not yet, sorry." Bart informed, his attention then turning back to the tv as the cartoon came back on. A knock came at the door, Violet hurrying to open it and revealing Brion and Fred. One might expect her smile to fall as she was expecting her fiance, but it seemed to actually get a little bigger.

"Brion, Forager, so good to see you both." Violet exclaimed as she hugged them, first Brion then Fred, letting them come in after the hugs.

"It is good to see you as well." Brion replied, smiling at the girl.

"Yea, even though you guys were just here last night." Merliah remarked, getting up to get something from the kitchen.

"Forager also finds it good to see Violet Harper." Forager interjected, sitting next to Bart on the couch.

"So what are your guys plan for the day?" Brion asked expectantly.

"You're looking at it." Merliah informed as she went back to the couch with a bowl of chips, setting them down on the table, taking a hand full, and promptly getting comfy once again.

"I feel like everytime I come here you are all lounging about with nothing to do." Brion commented, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Well we hang here when we have nothing to do, we do do other things." Bart reassured, chuckling at the immature joke he accidentally made.

"Think of it like 'friends', this is Monica and Rachel's place. The main meeting and hangout of the group. We don't really think about it, just happens and we don't question it." Merliah explained. It seemed Brion was going to saw something else, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by someone coming.

"Hello, Violet you ready?" David called as he entered the apartment. He is now wearing a dark red dress shirt, black dress pants held up by a black belt, and black loafers.

"Yes." Violet answered quickly, giving her fiance a quick hug as he came in with him returning the gesture.

"I don't believe we have met yet." Brion spoke up, standing as well, making his presence known.

"I don't believe we have." David agreed, the two men staring at one another coldly, Violet in between them. For one reason or another, it already seemed like the two didn't like each other, the group thought this might happen but it was more of a joke.

"Brion." Said man introduced, holding out his hand to shake with the other, giving a very small smile out of politeness.

"David. I'm guessing you're the man that Violet has been showing around this past week, she constantly talks about you." David revealed, shaking hands with Brion, squeezing harder than necessary.

"I am, and you must be her fiance. She has mentioned you a time or so." Brion replied, squeezing back with as much and possible more extra force.

"Five bucks Brion punches David." Merliah whispered to Roy, itching to make a bet.

"Oh I know that's gonna happen, but David might throw the first one." Roy challegened back, the two shaking hands at their bet.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat more but we have to get going. Don't want to be late for our reservation." David stated in a tone of mock disappointment, pulling Violet close to him at the word 'we', seeming to make Brion glare at him even harder.

"Oh yes, it would be rude to be late. We can all hang out later." Violet proposed kindly, seeming to be oblivious to the animosity between her fiance and her new friend. She was aware that her friends weren't the biggest fans of David, though she didn't know just how bad it actually was.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan." Brion agreed happily, David's turn to glare.

"Fred Bugg is free tonight, and would love to hang out with Violet Harper, Brion, and all of Fred Bugg's other friends as well." Fred chirped in agreement. Before more could be said on the matter, Rocky came back into the apartment.

"Turns out, her name is Lainy." Rocky informed, this confusing those who weren't there when Victor was, those who were 'oohed' at the new information. "Oh David, good to see you."

"Nice to see you as well Rocky. Would love to stay and chat but we really must be going." David cut the conversation short, guiding Violet towards the door.

"Gotcha, oh Violet, ask him about the party over brunch." Rocky quickly prompted as the two left and closed the door behind them.

"Is it wrong that I already hate that guy?" Brion asked in anger.

"Nope." "Yes." "We all do." "That was quick." "Why does Brion hate David?" Came from the group. (Order: Roy, Rocky, Merliah, Bart, Fred).

"I am not quite sure, he just, UGH! He just makes me want to punch him in the face." Brion provided, going to the kitchen to get a beverage.

"I'm so winning this." Merliah said to no one in particular, grabbing more chips.

"What party was Rocky West referring to earlier?" Forager asked, remembering the mention of it.

"The Valentine's day party I'm throwing." Rocky explained happily, Forager and Bart cheering while Merliah and Roy groaned.

"You are throwing a party on Valentine's day? Why?" Brion asked in interest, coming back to the living room and sitting on the arm of the chair once more.

"I thought it would be fun. Have over friends we haven't seen in a while, get everyone together, a good date for couples that don't want to go out, and for the singles that want something to do. I thought it would be nice, and I don't want anyone to be alone on Valentine's day." Rocky informed, going back to the kitchen to continue her chopping.

"Rocky, nobody wants to go to a Valentine's day party, especially if they are single." Roy noted, not wanting to go to this party. Every year Rocky has one, they aren't bad parties but the fact that she has a party with couples and singles on the romantic day of the year gets weird, in that the singles hate the couples for being happy and the couples feel bad for the singles as they have no one. Rocky does try to sometimes set up singles, she isn't exactly a matchmaker but if she sees two she thinks should be together she will get involved. (AN: To make clear she in no way tried to set up Violet and David, I just don't want people thinking that and hating her).

"Seriously, plus they are always boring." Merliah tacked on.

"Ooh, maybe you should make it a costume party!" Bart suggested with enthusiasm.

"That wouldn't be boring." Brion supported.

"If I make it a costume Valentine's party, will you guys not gripe about it and not get so drunk during it you cause the police to show up?" Rocky proposed with a raised brow. She was quite aware that her friends weren't on board for the party, they never were. That's how it usually started but when the party was actually underway and something happen they were fine with them, that was the case with any party the redhead threw.

"Can we gripe when you aren't around?" Merliah rebutted.

"Sure." Rocky conceded. They all agreed, though Brion was now curious as to what they did to make the police show up and just how drunk they got.

"Forager is excited for Rocky West's Valentine's day party!" The boy cheered with excitement, eating a few chips himself.

"Why did you use your real name earlier?" Brion couldn't help but ask, noticing the change.

"David Tluc is not a fan of Forager being called Forager, so Forager sticks with Fred Bugg around David Tluc." Forager explained, this seeming to make Brion even angrier.

'-'

"Do we really have to go to Rocky's party?" David asked, sounding annoyed at the thought of going to the party. The happy couple are currently in the middle of brunch, they have been having a decent time. David is still in a foul mood from his interaction with Brion earlier, Violet unaware of this.

"Of course! She is my roommate and one of my best friends, and I always like her parties. We always have a good time, I don't see what the problem is." Violet insisted, not quite sure what the problem was.

"The only reason they are fun is because of alcohol, when I don't drink they are so boring. Besides all your friends hate me." David informed, taking a bite of his sausage.

"They don't hate you. I mean I know Merliah and you don't get along quite well but she doesn't get along with most it seems. And Roy is just protective of me, so is Victor too. And Fred and Rocky like you as well as-" Violet was trying to ease her fiance but got cut off by him.

"Stop rambling, you know how annoying that is." David cut off angrily, continuing to eat his food angrily.

"I'm sorry. My point is they don't hate you." Violet apologized, feeling very self conscious at the moment. She often rambled on about things when explaining them, it didn't bother most especially her friends as Rocky did so as well, but David absolutely hated it.

"Besides, it is on Valentine's day, the day where we should be alone and have couple time." David also pointed out, easing up slightly.

"We can have couple time, but we can also attend the party. We could go before and after our date, the party will most likely start early and run late." Violet informed, hoping the info would help in someway.

"Oh come on. Whenever we are with your friends we always get wrapped up in their problems and never have time for us. Can't a guy just spend the day with his fiance and not have to fight for her attention from her annoying friends!?" David asked in anger at the point of nearly shouting, getting up out of his chair and storming out of the restaurant.

"David!" Violet called after him, she wanted to go after him but knew he was rather volatile when in rage, and she couldn't just leave as one of them needed to pay the bill.

'-'

"And then I said, "That is gobbledigook, utter hogwash that he proposed to the horse", but he insisted it was true." Goliath explained his story, though everyone seemed rather confused by it. It is nighttime and the group is all together, having dinner that Rocky made, telling stories and enjoying one another's company. They all sat in the living room, Victor in the recliner, Rocky on the couch on the end closest to him, Jaime next to her and Bart next to him, Goliath on the end, Forager on the ottoman next to the love seat, in said seat Brion and Violet shared it, Merliah, Roy, and Harper on stools behind the couch.

After David stormed off at brunch, Violet paid for the meal and left for the apartment where she spent the rest of the day fairly upset. Brion had also been there when she got back and did her best to try and cheer her up but it didn't necessarily seem to work. She was much better than when she first came back but she was most definitely not completely fine again. He did ask what was wrong once, she didn't wish to share and he felt useless but respected her wishes and didn't continue to press on about it.

"Remind me again how we got here?" Roy asked, very confused.

"You mean the story or life?" Merliah couldn't help but ask as well, sipping her soda.

"So Rock, having your annual Valentine's party?" Vic asked, hoping to get the conversation as far away from Goliath's story as possible.

"Why yes! And it isn't just a Valentine's party, it is also a costume party." Rocky informed very happily, smiling so brightly.

"Seriously, this party will just be filled with a bunch of people as cupids than as there aren't really many figures associated with the holiday." Harper pointed out in disappointment, making the others realize this, though this didn't seem to deter Rocky in the least.

"No, you can dress as anything you want. It doesn't have to just be for the holiday." Rocky assured, this making everyone perk up a bit.

"So it is now a halloween party on Valentine's day?" Merliah asked skeptically.

"That sounds awesome!" Bart cheered in glee, greatly amused by the idea.

"I like it, makes the holiday more interesting." Jaime agreed.

"Forager agrees, and Forager can't wait!' Forager exclaimed, going to the kitchen to get seconds. A knock at the door caught everyone's attention, making them wonder who it is.

"I thought we're all here." Merliah remarked, causing a few chuckles.

"I'll get it." Violet volunteered, getting up and answering the door, David behind it.

"Can we talk?" He asked in a low voice, not wanting her friends to hear them but they all were watching and listening intently.

"Not in here." Violet responded before pushing him into the hall and closing the door behind her.

"Quick I need a glass." Merliah requested getting out of her chair and towards the kitchen to retrieve the item.

"Merliah no! It's wrong to listen in." Rocky chastised, but Merliah continued in her actions.

"But if something goes wrong, we would be bad friends for just sitting here and doing nothing." Merliah argued, getting the glass and holding it to the door with her ear against it.

"She is not wrong." Brion agreed, heading to the door to listen as well, Roy, Vic, and Harper following in suit.

"Does this mean I can't watch tv so they can hear?" Bart asked, those not at the door smiling at how he seemed completely oblivious to the severity of the situation.

'-'

"Yes David, what is it that you want?" Violet questioned curtly. She was quite upset at what he pulled earlier, getting mad and storming out on her. He often did that when they argued, she did as well when she was the one more upset, usually their arguments ended in one storming out with it being resolved at a later time, only a few being solved when they occured.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier. It was totally uncalled for and I shouldn't have acted like that. We just haven't been able to spend much time together especially now that we are engaged and it upset me but that was no reason to take it out on you. Can you forgive me?" He asked earnestly, and she couldn't help put fold under his gaze.

"Yes. You are right, we haven't spent much time together and I should have been more considerate of that. We don't have to go to the party if you really don't want to, it is fine." Violet replied, hanging her head in shame.

"No, it's important to you so it's important to me. As long as I get to spend time with you, I'm a happy man." David said, the two embracing happily. "You know, we never did get to talk about what we wanted at brunch."

"Our engagement party. Yes, in all the chaos I forgot." Violet revealed. The two wanted to have a party to announce their engagement to all their friends and family, celebrating how close the two were to almost being together forever.

"I was thinking sometime in May? That way by then we can pick a day so everyone can be aware when we plan to tie the knot." David proposed.

"I like it, sounds perfect." Violet agreed, happy to have resolved their spat of earlier and tackle this problem as well.

"Like you." David complimented, pulling her in for a kiss.

'-'

"Ugh, they worked it out. He said all the right things and she believes him." Merliah groaned, not happy with this outcome. And not the only one, more or less.

'-'

AN: Merliah does have reason for not liking David, anyone care to guess it? Also there's meaning behind David's last name, Tluc, it might be easier to guess if you have read the comics or know about him, does anyone think they know. Next chapter I plan to have it be Valentine's day, we will see the party in which I will include many couples from the show, comics, or other dc shows. If any have specific couples they wish for me to feature let me know and I will be happy to include, just comment or message me. I also want to give a shout out to my friend undertaleuniverse on archive of our own and ANewStartForMe on , a huge supporter and Briolet writer, go check them out they have great stuff. Until next time, let me know what you think, review, check out undertaleuniverse/ANewStartForMe, have a good day, and feel the aster as well as stay whelmed!


	3. (Un)Happy Valentine's day

AN: Valentine's day chapter for Valentine's day! Only seemed proper. This chapter is much lengthier than the past two and might be the longest out of the whole story, I can only think of one chapter that might be longer in the future but not quite sure, we will see. This chapter will include a few couples and ships from the show while others are more or less mentioned, I will say that spitfire, supermartian, and other couples that are primarily from the older generation aren't included, but I do have good reason for that. They will be in the story, trust me, just not at the moment. I will also be posting a one shot to the collection and a song for the playlist later today as well so I hope you all will be looking forward to that. Without further ado, on with the show.

'-'

[February 13, 09:03]

Tomorrow is Valentine's day, all the lover's are making sure they have everything they need for the upcoming day, loners trying to find a date or completely disliking the holiday for not having one.

One particular couple is in the middle of an argument. The couple of Violet and David, the argument happening at David's condo. Violet had spend the night-they only slept, no funny stuff-she woke up before David and decided to get breakfast ready, just some french toast and eggs. He woke up around the time it was prepared and they ate together in peace. The subject of the Valentine's day party came up, specifically the mention of one party goer made everything turn sour.

"What is wrong with Brion?" Violet questioned, the mention of said boy making her fiance bristle.

"He just seems odd to me. He just shows up out of the blue with only Fred's word that he is a good guy. He doesn't talk about his life much from where he came from, not anything real. We don't even know where he is from, or his last name even. That seems suspicious to me." David expressed. Since David and Brion met, they have hung out more or less but never alone, and these hang outs haven't made the two like each other any more than the first time. On the bright side they haven't brutally harmed one another yet and can tolerate one another, as long as others are present.

"He is a private sort of guy. He is new around here so it is understandable that he might not reveal too much about himself especially in such a short amount of time. He is still adjusting and probably just wants to be sure he can trust us-" Violet explained, now on the point of rambling which made David slam his fist into the table.

"You know how annoying you are when you ramble." David stated in a dark tone, Violet shrinking in her chair slightly.

"Sorry. But some people don't share everything immediately." Violet completed her thoughts, her tone barely above a whisper.

"And I don't like how much time the two of you are spending together. And the way he looks at you." David added on, anger extremely evident.

"What do you mean? Like dirty looks?" Violet questioned, unsure of what he meant.

"No, like he wants you. I don't want you hanging around him anymore." David basically demanded, Violet now getting angry herself.

"Brion is a friend who is new around here and doesn't have many. You are simply being jealous like you have been with my other friends that are just that!" Violet rebutted slowly raising her voice. At the end of her mini speech she got up from the table and started to gather the things she brought over for the night.

"Look, can you just listen to me. This guy is bad news and I just want what's best for you." David insisted, getting up himself and going to Violet to place a hand on her shoulder, she moving it before contact was made.

"He is not. And you can not tell me who or whom not to see!" With that Violet stormed out of the apartment, David fuming with anger and letting out a roar of rage and punching a wall.

'-'

"These decorations are tacky, do you really have to put them up?" Harper asked, holding up a set of paper hearts. Rocky is currently putting up decorations for the Valentine's day party tomorrow, she wanted to make sure everything was ready in terms of decorations which is why she is doing so. The others are helping, Jaime, Bart, Roy, and Goliath are getting the food, Vic, Brion, and Forager are getting the last of the decorations which is mainly just a bunch of LED pink string lights that will be hung around the apartment, and Merliah and Harper are helping set up the decorations already present. But as both girls aren't keen on the holiday they continuously are making remarks on the decorations.

"I don't have to, but want to. If you guys are just going to keep making fun of the decorations why did you volunteer to help with them?" Rocky couldn't help but ask as she put a pink throw pillow on the love seat.

"Getting it all out now so we don't do it during the party." Merliah explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, currently replacing the curtain to 'her room' with a valentine's themed one.

"Yeah, you would be madder at us if we did it then rather than now." Harper added, hanging the hearts she commented on earlier.

Before more could be exchanged between the girls, the door opened to reveal a downtrodden and sniffling Violet coming in.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" Rocky asked immediately, enveloping her friend in a hug then guiding her to the couch.

"Me and David got into an argument. He doesn't want me to see Brion anymore." Violet explained sadly, wiping the tears welling in her eyes. The tears are for two reasons in reality, one being her fight with her fiance, the other being from how cold it is outside. Sometimes the cold wind causes her to cry, she isn't the only one in her group that suffers from it.

"He can't choose your friends, only you can." Harper remarked.

"Yea, he can't pick your friends anymore than we can pick your boyfriends." Merliah added, Rocky giving her a glare.

"I feel as if every time we are together, something happens that causes a rift of sorts between us. We do usually mend it, but with some it seems like the problem never goes away." Violet stated sadly, her shoulders slumping even more than they already are. Violet is aware that couples have fights, but it seems like things with David are one giant fight that is just getting worse and worse. She does truly care for him and does value his opinion even if she might disagree with it, but it seems like he doesn't value hers, especially with certain things.

"Look, I'm sure you two will work through this, perhaps he and Brion need to spend more time together. Until then you two might need some distance. To clear your heads." Rocky advised, rubbing soothing circle's on her friends back.

"Don't let this bring you down Vi, maybe the party will help?" Harper broached, holding up one of the decorations in reference to it.

"Not sure a party about the day of love is what she needs." Merliah reminded, folding the old curtain.

"No, I will be fine. I believe the party will be a nice and helpful distraction." Violet agreed, a smile once again gracing her face which reassured her friends, but after a moment it disappeared. "Except now I don't have a costume to wear."

"What do you mean? I thought you had a great one?" Harper questioned in confusion. Most of the group had already gotten costumes for the party, they weren't elaborate or fancy as it was somewhat hard to get costumes around this time of year. Violet was one of the first to get her costume and she seemed quite happy about it upon getting it.

"Yes, but it is a half as I was doing a couples costume with David." Violet explained.

"Relax, we can just dig through your closet, I'm sure we can pull something together." Merliah suggested, heading towards Violet's room to start rummaging for a costume, said girl trailing after her.

"You sure it is still a good idea to have this party?" Harper asked once the door to Violet's bedroom closed.

"Yes. Violet hasn't been happy lately so hopefully this will indeed cheer her up. Besides, if I cancel now people might get upset, I know Forager will be." Rocky informed, getting back to decorating.

There were plenty of good reasons to cancel the party, Violet's problems are among that list. But Rocky thought that the party would still be a good thing to have and might help make the reasons to cancel go away. Rocky is an optimist, liking to look on the brighter side of things and wishes to find a better outcome, and intends to. So for her sake and the sake of her friends she would keep this party going and make sure everyone had a good time even if she was miserable.

'-'

[February 14, 19:03]

The Valentine's day party is on and in full swing. It started an hour prior and since then it has gotten very lively, everyone socializing and having a good time. Most of the group is there, all but Brion and Forager as they needed to do something before the party. Many other people were there, friends to the group or friends of those friends. The apartment was packed but one could still easily move about, both bedrooms are closed off, though Rocky's is being used to put the coats.

"Having a good time?" Rocky asked Perdita and Gar, who are seated on the love seat.

Rocky has a flower crown around her head and put spray in her hair to make it look green, she is in a green strapless dress, a belt around her waist, the skirt reaching past her hands and having large leaves over it, detached sleeves on her arms that had leaves over them as well, anklets around her ankles.

Gar is a slim, lean young man with palish fair skin, green hair in a stylish buzz cut, and bright green eyes. He is currently wearing a fancy looking white tunic with red accents, red pants, and black boots.

Perdita is a slim fair skinned girl, light blonde hair reaching her shoulder blades, bright green eyes. She has on a crown, a blue ball gown and long gloves covering her arms.

"Yeah Rock, this party is great." Gar complimented, Rocky couldn't help but smile at that.

"Indeed, and I love your costume. Definitely suits you, mother nature I presume?" Perdita guessed, looking over the girl.

"More or less, I'm going for a nature look but being Mother Nature is fine. And you two look so cute, prince and princess?" Rocky assumed, the two nodding. "Well enjoy the party."

Rocky has taken on the role of hostess for the party, she technically is but Violet is also technically co-host but leaving it all the Rocky. Which mainly consisted of her making sure everyone was having a good time and making sure if they needed anything. She went to the island to check on the snack as that is where she set them up, and couldn't help but shake her head with a small smile at Vic. He is sitting on one of the stools of the island, in his football uniform, a couple of girls around him hanging on his every word.

"Vic, this is a costume party, you're not supposed to wear your work clothes." Rocky chastised him in a playful manner, the girls glaring at her for interrupting what he was saying. This isn't the first party Rocky had in which there were girls surrounded by Vic, he is very handsome and as a football star, famous so she was used to girls hanging around him.

"Technically, this isn't my jersey, it's one of my favorite players. Besides, ladies love a man in uniform." Vic informed and flexed his muscles, the girls swooning over him. Rocky rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. A knock at the door caused Rocky to hurry to it and open it for the newest guests to the party.

"Tye, Asami, so good to see you both." Rocky greeted, giving Asami a hug.

Tye is a young Mescalero Apache man, long black hair with a orange headband around his head and blue eyes. He is currently dressed in traditional japanese attire, his pants being orange.

Asami is a fair skinned japanese girl, black hair currently in a bun with a green headband around her head, and dual colored eyes with her right one being green and the left brown. She in a green kimono with yellow accents.

Tye and Asami are friends of Jaime's, Tye is more so and Asami is by extension. The story goes that they met when they were teens at a train station, both running away from their families. Asami was having trouble as she didn't know any english, luckily Tye was there and helped her out, claiming she was his girlfriend that was new to the country and gets nervous talking to new people especially as she didn't know english that well. The two then went on the run together, in the process Tye teaching her english and helping her get adjusted to America. And over time the two fell for each other and became a couple. When they heard Jaime was in Gotham they decided to come and officially start their lives there, and by that point both legal adults so it worked out.

"Happy to see you as well." Asami replied, returning the hug.

"Jaime here?" Tye asked bluntly, Asami elbowed him and Rocky simply giggled lightly. Tye is rather blunt and straight to the point, also not much of a people person.

"Yup, he is by the recliner with Bart and Goliath." Rocky informed, pointing to the recliner. In it sat Bart, on the arm sat Jaime, and Goliath on the other side standing.

Bart is dressed as Speedy Gonzales, wanting to honor Jaime being hispanic and with how quick he is, physically and speech wise.

Goliath is dressed as a knight, full armor and everything even a sword which he insists is fake but Rocky has prohibited him from taking it out.

Jaime went with a simple costume, dressing as if he were from the 70's.

"Jaime!" Tye called as he headed towards his friend.

"Can I get you anything Asami? Want some food or a beverage. Goliath brought this really fancy wine." Rocky suggested as Asami fully entered the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"No alcohol please, I can get myself water. I don't wish to trouble you." Asami replied heading to the kitchen to get some water. The two girls are on good terms and do hang out now and again, Tye and Asami are basically unofficial members of the group, not hanging out with them that much but do every once in a while.

"It would have been no trouble." Rocky called after her.

"Great party Rock!" Merliah congratulated, her and Harper approaching her.

"A lot less sucky than I thought it would be." Harper added on as well.

Merliah is dressed as a mermaid of sorts, she still wore her tank top, sneakers, and shorts, she had fake gills drawn on her neck, light green leggings under her shorts with fins sewed onto the outer sides of it along with long cuffs on her forearms matching her leggings. She also had light blue dots drawn around her left eye. She claimed that if she were ever to be a mermaid that that would be her look.

Harper decided to dress as if she were in a biker gang, black leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots, the only part of her outfit would be a blue shirt under her jacket.

"Well I am glad to hear that." Rocky replied with some sarcasm in her tone, a knock at the door making her answer it.

In the hall stood a young woman, slightly tan with dark brown eyes and hair, her hair in a low bearing ponytail, freckles adorning her cheeks. She dressing as if she were from the 70's.

"Traci, so good to see you. Glad you could make it." Rocky greeted, giving the girl a quick hug that she returned. If one noticed they would realize the now greenette was slightly tense.

"No problem, happy to come. Where's Jaime?" She asked politely, seeming kind nervous.

"By the knight." Harper directed, pointing to the area the hispanic is located.

"Thanks." And with that Traci headed over to the group, Rocky closing the door behind her. The trio of girls watched as Traci approached the group, greeting them all. They greeted her back, Jaime pulling her onto his lap and the two sharing a kiss.

"Are they-" Merliah.

"Yes." Rocky responded curtly.

"Did you-" Harper.

"Yup." Rocky.

"Where did they-" Merliah.

"Soup kitchen." Rocky.

"When did he-" Harper.

"Yesterday." Rocky.

"Are you-" Merliah.

"I'm fine." Before this game could continue anymore, another knock came at the door which Rocky happily answered. Behind the door stood Brion and Forager, both in costumes.

Brion dressed as James Dean-as if her were from the 50's-, his hair even slicked back.

Forager is dressed in a full body suit that made him look like a red beetle of sorts that even had four arms.

"You guys look great." Rocky complimented as they came in.

"Forager thanks Rocky West. Rocky West has thrown a great party." Forager complimented back, Rocky bring a hand to her chest with a happy smile.

"You just got here, how can you be sure?" Merliah asked with a raised brow.

"Forager knows." Was his reply, him, Merliah, and Harper moving back into the living room away from the door.

"Is there somewhere I can put this? Forager insisted on bringing a coat even though he can't wear one in his suit." Brion asked, holding up a jacket that Rocky didn't realize before.

"Just put it in my room on the bed. All the other coats are there." Rocky informed as she closed the door behind Brion. He headed towards the bedrooms, he opened the right door, quickly realizing it was not Rocky's room, but Violet's. If the no coats on the bed didn't make it obvious, than Violet sitting on the bed looking rather sad, dressed as if she were from the fifties. She had on a black t-shirt, a purple poodle skirt, saddle shoes with white socks peeking out, still with her hijab. At her door opening she looked to see who opened her door, to see Brion standing in her doorway.

"I'm sorry, I was just putting this away, wrong room." Brion explained and was about to leave, but stopped.

"Please don't go. It's fine." Violet assured him nervously, much more at ease when he completely came in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Do you wish to talk?" Brion asked cautiously, walking to her and taking a seat next to her, setting the coat down on her bed. Ever since yesterday he had known something was up with her, the girls told him to leave it alone but he couldn't help but wonder just what the problem was. He knew it had something to do with David especially when it was revealed he wouldn't be coming to the party. That's where Fred and Brion had been, went to see David and ask him to come which obviously failed. He didn't even answer the door, which was perfectly fine with Brion.

"No, but I also don't want to go out there." Violet replied, letting out a heavy sigh, Brion thinking on it for a moment. He noticed her window and got up to inspect it, seeing that it went out onto a fire escape.

"We don't have to." Brion stated, Violet looking at him, unsure what he had in mind.

'-'

David did not feel well. Ever since his fight with Violet yesterday he felt in extreme anger and ready to blow up at anything. When her friends came by earlier, Brion specifically, he thought he would truly lose it. He did love Violet, she was something he needed to have, but she kept trying his patience and making him wait which he severely hated. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, it answering after the fourth ring.

"Hey it's me, I need to see you. Now." He spoke rather desperately, running a hand through his hair.

'-'

Back at the apartment, a large game of poker is going on between many of the party goers. The game being played by Roy, Goliath, Tim Drake, Harper, Cassandra Cain, Eduardo Dorado, and Asami-who is surprisingly good at it-, their various girlfriends, boyfriends, and friends cheering them on, the game taking place around the coffee table.

"C'mon, somebody throw a drink in somebody's face!" Merliah shouted, taking another sip of her rosé, she sitting on the back of the couch with her feet on the cushions. To her, it wasn't a party until there was a fight, drink thrown, or somebody doing something stupid.

"Y'know just shouting stuff won't make it come true, right?" Victor ask standing beside her, she gave him a dull look for a moment then threw her drink in his face, bursting out laughing at it.

"You were saying!" She cackled for a moment as he wiped himself off, then gain a look of absolute seriousness. "Now get me more, I'm out."

"I think you've had enough." Vic said as he took her glass away. "Have ya seen Rocky? I haven't for a while."

"She went through my room, might be on the fire escape." Merliah suggested, then started yelling at the poker players for no reason whatsoever other than her drunkness. The fire escape went under both the windows of Violet, Rocky, and 'Merliah's' room.

Vic made his was to the curtain separating the room and passed through it, seeing that the window to outside was slightly ajar, he grabbed the blanket folded over the couch before opening the window all the way and poking his head out to indeed see Rocky out there.

"I know you are into the outdoors and all, but you are gonna freeze." Victor said as he stepped onto the fire escape, catching the girl's attention. Her costume was definitely more suited for warmer weather, both the concept and design which one could tell as she was rubbing her arms for warmth.

"It's not that bad." She insisted, Vic draped the blanket over her shoulders and she did tighten it around her. "Thank you."

"Look, don't let the fact that Jaime is with someone else bring you down." Vic started to comfort, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that. I kinda knew for a while something might happen with those two and I am happy for them." Rocky informed, confusing Vic greatly. When everyone saw Jaime and Traci together, they figured Rocky might be upset and considering her mood seemed to deflate around that time it made sense.

"Then, what is it?" Vic asked curiously, quite confused.

"It's just, (sigh), it's hard being alone on this day. That's why I throw this party, so nobody is alone but it's still hard." Rocky explained, hanging her head, and it all made sense to Vic. He got that Valentine's day wasn't fun if you were single, especially when you like someone or are all about love, Rocky falling into both those categories. He has been alone on Valentine's day and it really does suck, when Rocky started having the parties he along with the other's thought they were silly, but it was nice being with friends on this day when you didn't have anyone romantically.

"Don't worry Rock, the right guy is out there waiting for you, trust me. You'll find your Mr. Right." Vic encouraged, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. She would have reciprocated had it not be so cold and she hadn't been outside already for a while.

"Thanks Vic. I need that. And I'm sure you'll find the girl for you someday." Rocky replied in earnest, Vic shrugging his shoulders, not in a hurry to find love.

The moment got broken by Eduardo cursing in spanish inside and various other people yelling, and possibly what sounded like glass breaking as well. Rocky let out a groan at that, burying her face in the blanket, truly not looking forward to seeing what went wrong in her apartment.

"C'mon, you are the hostess." Vic insisted as he stood up, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Your right, gotta face the music." She agreed, taking his hand to get up and they both headed back inside to see just what the damage was.

"Hey, where's Vi? I haven't seen her all night." Vic questioned as he helped Rocky inside the apartment.

"She's in her room, she said she would come out when she's ready. I don't wanna pressure her, I just want her to have a good time." Rocky informed as she refolded the blanket and set it back on the couch, Vic closing the window.

'-'

Though she was wrong, Violet is not in her room. For she is currently walking around Gotham with Brion, the two escaping the party through the fire escape. They did plan to return later as if they didn't make an appearance everyone might get suspicious but for now, a night on the town just the two of them was nice. Anyone who noticed the two on the street would think the two are a couple with how close they are and they look as if they are in a couple costume.

"It is really beautiful out tonight." Violet marvelled at the night scenery of the city, especially as many shops and buildings are decorated for the holiday.

"Yes, it is quite lovely out." Brion couldn't help but agree, his gaze straying to the girl beside him.

"I'm sorry if you wanted to stay at the party. I hope I didn't mess up your plans for the night." Violet stated remorsefully, only now that thought coming to her. In her experience with David, whenever they had plans to do something and something came up or even if they were late he would get angry and upset, sulking for the rest of that event.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't super excited for it anyway. Probably would have just sat at the island with a beer and hope nobody really noticed me. So thank you actually." Brion thanked, smiling at the girl, she blushing at that though her dark skin hid it and if it was noticeable she could easily blame the cold.

"May I ask why you came to the party than if you didn't want to be there?" Violet asked, but immediately regretted it. "Sorry, I am not trying to pry. You don't have to answer."

"It is fine. I am just not much of a party person, back home I was always forced to go to functions with my family, parties and such and they were always boring to me." Brion explained, Violet couldn't help but give him a sympathetic look. That sounded awful to her, constantly being forced by your family into parties, especially as a kid as they did not do well in fancy settings.

"I'm sorry about that. I am glad that you came, you have made my night much better." Violet informed, smiling sweetly and brightly up at him, he blushing now.

"I am happy to be of service." Brion jokes, the two laughing at it. After a moment the laughter died down and they just walked in a peaceful silence. They both needed this, more than they or the other knows. And this felt nice to them, the two of them simply hanging out together, whether they were doing something, chatting up a storm, or like now just walking side by side on the sidewalk in compatible silence, it felt nice to them, natural, like the easiest thing in the world.

If Violet truly thought on it, she never felt like this when she was with anyone else, even David. It never felt truly easy to be with him, like to be happy with him she had to work extra hard and put so much effort into it, sometimes especially lately it felt like he never really put effort into it. The two of them always seemed to be working to make their relationship much harder than necessary, Violet has seen many happy couples and know they don't have to work even twice as hard as she and David do. She did really care for him, she has for the longest time and it seems he cares for her, most of the time. And since the engagement it seems things have gotten worse with them, made her sometimes question her relationship with him.

Artemis told her to be with someone that makes her happy, makes her act silly for no reason, and that can make her smile oh so easily.

"Are you alright? You're crying." Brion pointed out, bringing Violet out of her thoughts. She wiped the tears from her eyes just realizing them, guess her thoughts made her more sad than she thought.

"I am fine, just the cold air." Violet lied, but it wasn't a complete lie. It was fairly chilly outside, it wasn't bitter freezing but it did make her regret not taking a jacket.

"Here." He said as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Oh no Brion, I couldn't, you might get cold too." Violet pointed out, though she did tighten the jacket around her shoulders as it was providing her with nice warmth.

"I will be fine, don't worry about me. Besides you look like you need it more than me." Brion informed as Violet actually put it on, it being large on her which Brion couldn't help but smile at, her petite frame in his jacket that looked rather large on her.

"Well thank you. I really do appreciate you doing this for me. All of this" Violet replied, referring to the night in general as he made her have a better time than she thought she would.

"I am more than happy to, you are worth it." Brion said, smiling down at her in a way that made her feel so much warmer.

Sadly the sweet moment got broken up by the sound of Violet's stomach growling.

"Sorry." She apologized in shame, covering her stomach with her arms.

"Don't apologize for being hungry, want to get something to eat?" Brion pooched, Violet actually thinking on it for a moment.

"Won't everything be booked?" She thought aloud. She wasn't wrong, as it was Valentine's day, most restaurants would be packed and completely booked with very little chance of getting a table.

"Leave it to me, I have my ways. Now, hungry for anything in particular." Brion questioned as he guided her down the sidewalk since they stopped walking when he questioned her about her tears.

This Valentine's day was most certainly not in anyway traditional for either of them, but it worked for the two of them, especially in the relationship the two are with each other, friends that had feelings neither recognized but could feel. For now, things felt right for them and they were happy, so they wouldn't complain, they are perfectly happy like this for now.

'-'

"Rocky, I know I wasn't looking forward to this but you really threw a great party." Harper complimented.

It is the next morning, the party done but the remains there to show it did indeed take place. Just about everyone left last night, only one or two people passed out but they left early, the group did crash for the night there. The party lasted til 2 in the morning, they were all pretty drunk more or less by then, but they were also just too lazy to leave. At the moment the group consisted of Rocky, Merliah, Roy, Harper, Vic, Forager, and Bart, Jaime is in his apartment cooking breakfast for her as she stayed the night at his place. Goliath is there too, he is passed out the floor with his head on a perfectly placed pillow, Violet and Brion nowhere in sight.

"That was a great party. And we only broke one lamp." Roy chimed in, causing a chuckle through the room all but from the hostess. That is what broke during the poker game, what happened was cards got chucked apparently so hard that they knocked over a lamp.

"Well I hope that at the next party, let's see if you guys can actually not break something?" Venus pooched, more chuckles being brought forth by the group.

"Oh come on, if an object doesn't get broken, then it will be a heart, limb, either way something usually gets broken at parties." Merliah rebutted, the group agreeing in some form.

"Forager had a great time, Rocky should throw more parties." Forager said in joy, Rocky smiled at his excitement. Forager had taken off his mask and his extra arms, the rest of his suit still on.

"We'll see." She responded as she ruffled his hair in passing to throw out some trash she gathered. As what happens afters parties, there is a mess, and as Rocky was the hostess and owner of the apartment it was her job to clean up the mess and take down the decorations, with her friends sitting around and doing nothing.

"Mer, I don't mean to cramp your style, but at the next party could you not drink so much rosé, or at least drink it later at night." Vic requested with unusual unease. When it came to Merliah, it is best not to anger her, and this is very true when it comes to something she cares about. One of those things is rosé, one might not expect it but she loves rosé. As of this moment, she has changed out of her costume, now in cloth shorts and a baseball top that says "rosé over roses" on it.

"Oh come on, you can't control my consumption of rosé, read my shirt." Merliah said and gestured to it.

"He would but then you would yell at him for staring at your chest." Roy pointed out, everyone murmuring agreement, Merliah nodding as well as she knew it was true.

"Best gift I ever bought for someone." Bart cheered, him and Merliah high fiving.

"I gotta take a leak." Vic announced and heading to the bathroom, as he was the door knocked, Rocky going to answer it.

"Forsooth Lady Alaba! To the catapult!" Goliath proclaimed as he shot up right, he was still wearing his knight armor and sitting up caused his mask to fall in his face.

"Who's Alaba?" Bart asked with a raised brow.

"That's the thing you single out?" Harper questioned.

Rocky answered the door and couldn't help but be nervous as standing at the door was a disheveled looking David. His hair is a mess, he looks as if he hasn't slept, his clothes look like they were slept in, and she thought she saw teeth marks near his collar bone, probably from when Violet and him were together the other night.

"Where's Violet?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

"Look, David I-" Rocky started, but got cut off by David shoving her rather forcefully into the wall and storming past her.

"VIOLET! I need to talk to you!" He called as he stormed in and towards her bedroom, everyone watching as he did so, not quite sure what to do. He stormed into the room and all was quiet for a second, Rocky reentering the living room, rubbing her right shoulder.

"Is everything alright in here?" Traci asked as she and Jaime bursted into the apartment, both now wearing casual clothes, Traci borrowing some of Rocky's.

"More or less." Bart answered, a growl coming from the bedroom, with David marching out of the room, holding a jacket.

"Whose jacket is this?" He asked, waving it around, those around him ducking so they wouldn't get hit.

"That is Fred's jacket, Fred asked Brion to put Fred's jacket away for Fred." Fred explained, this seeming to enrage David further. He tossed the jacket angrily, hitting Roy, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Could this morning get any weirder?" Merliah couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, I need one of you girls to come to the bathroom with me and confirm if there is a pregnancy test in the trash can?" Vic requested, everyone's eyes going wide.

"Apparently." Harper confirmed.

'-'

AN: Something I did not know until writing this when I was looking up Asami for her appearance, her and Tye actually did start a relationship in secret. I was surprised but super happy to learn that as rewatching the episodes with them made me ship them. I am glad that it happened, they did seem close and I could see her being in a relationship with Tye or Eduardo but shipped team headband more. I sort of know what I want to happen next chapter but it is also very vague so I may not post it for a while, in the meantime until I figure it out, I will be posting to the one shots and the playlist. Also I wish to give a shout out to my fabulous friend and fellow Briolet writer, undertaleuniverse/ANewStartForMe, fabuous person and writer I encourage you to check them out, they have their own Briolet piece for valentine's day. Until next time, review, check out my other stuff, check out my friend, enjoy, let me know what you think, stay whelmed, and feel the aster!


End file.
